The Soulmate
by LovelySmile
Summary: He promise her that he would make her his bride when he turned 18 but little did he know from this little promise a tragedy is about to began.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

><p>I can still recognize us standing together under the maple tree. The cold wind brushes our face as you looked into my eyes seeing that makes my heart melted away... This feeling, I was wondering what it was. He then made a promise with me telling me that he will make me become his bride when he turned 18. Finally, I understand what feeling it was, it was love that made my heart melted. Sorrowfully, it was just a silly little promise that we made together when we were just kids. Little did I know that making this promise would lead him into devastation.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Day When We Turned 18

* * *

><p>"Karin.." as Kazune kneeled down in front of me and holding a diamond ring. Then tears came out from my eyes it's not the tears of sadness but joyfulness. I have been waiting for this moment for many years, the day when he promised me this and finally…<p>

Beep… Beep… Beep…

I opened my eyes and saw myself lying on the bed, "A dream eh?" I sighed while turning off the alarm. I thought it was real but it's fine. Today is the day both of us turning eighteen, I smiled then I remembered what he promised me. After that, I went downstairs to have my breakfast. I saw my dad was standing in front of the dining table with a woman and a girl around my age beside him. I don't really get the situation but I slowly walk toward against them and smiled brightly at my father, "Father, who is these?" then my father seems hesitated for a moment but still he replied me while looking into my eyes with a pair of eyes that are full of guilt. He scratches his cheek with his finger and tried to fake a smile but failed.

"Karin," he said, "T-this is your new mother and this will be your sister. I know I pro…" before he could even finish his sentence I already know what he was trying to say. I trembled in fear as I ran away. I can't believe it! Father said he would never forget mother and promise that even after she had pass away he will never be with another woman till the day he die and reunite with her in heaven BUT! He is just like all those other men who betrayed the woman he so called love! I despite him, I feel disgusted to have his blood flowing in my veins, throughout my whole body. I ran and ran with all my strength without stopping myself till I knocked over someone. It was Kazune! Then I burst out with tears while holding onto him. He was holding a gift and it seems like it was for me but I was crying, "Why are you crying?" he asked. I felt the wet hot tears filled up my eyes when he asked why, my throat closed tight and each word pitched higher than the last in an effort to squeak out the words that were bottled up inside me. Finally the tears spilt over and flowed down my face like a river escaping a dam. "It's okay; you don't have to tell me now." He gave me a gentle smile and hugged me tightly. Finally I'm able to calm myself down; I felt that the burning feeling inside my heart has gone.

Kazune then carried me just like a princess; I blushed lightly as I looked at him shyly. "Do you still remember t-that promised?" I asked while turning my face away. He nodded and held up a tiny turquoise box with ribbon tied around it, "This is for you, my princess." I took the box and held it against my chest, "Promise me we will be together and forever…" as I fell asleep. The next thing I know is that when I opened my eyes I'm back in my room. I looked around, my father was standing there. He came to me and cried, this is the first time I ever see him cry after mother died. "I hope you can understand… She really is the perfect woman, trust me. We will be happy." That's what my father said, I really don't know what to do but I guess it must be hard for him to be alone all these years so I hugged him, "Be happy then, you have my approval to marry that woman." I smiled; still inside my heart I know it was rejecting it. The pain is unbearable till Kazune came into the room and holding a birthday cake; the room was filled with warm and light. All in a sudden, the warm and light shattered when I saw the girl and the woman came in, my father then introduced me to them. "This is your future mother, Kirika and this girl right here who soon to be sister is Himeka." He smiled and I've never seen this smile since mother died, I guess he was really blissful but then Himeka went toward Kazune and accidentally fell on him as the birthday cake which wrote Kazune x Karin on top of it dropped onto the floor. It was ruined, I'm quite sad about it because this is not what I expected it to be. My perfect 18th birthday is gone, I've spend years and years dreaming about how wonderful it would be but it turns out to be a total disaster. I then held Kazune up. "I sprained my ankle." Himeka grabbed the edge of Kazune's shirt; she gave him the innocent looked as if she was really unable to walk. So Kazune was going to carry Himeka to her room.. I immediately held onto his arm trying to stop him and he shakes his head, "No worries, I'll be back after I carry her to her room." Then when they left the room, Himeka turned back and gave me a mischievous grin. "My knees started to wobbled; just then I fell down to the ground because I know that from this moment on everything is not going to be as simple as it was anymore.


End file.
